


My Beloved Little Star

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Sarah, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Making Out, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Promised at birth, Royalty AU, Scenting, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, father Steve, king steve, knots, love making, loving alpha steve, omega female reader, slight age gap, soft alpha steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Promised at birth to the king, it's your wedding night and you're scared of what's to come, turns out, you never needed to worry.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

****

The night was calm, the breeze that flowed into the bedchamber was soft and gentle. It was cool on your overheated skin, it tried to dry the tears on your cheeks, but it was no use. **  
**

You were terrified, being promised to a far away king sense birth had led you to have….a very lonely life. And now here you stood, on your eighteenth birthday, on your wedding night, your husband, your king, behind you.

The wedding itself had been a blur and he hadn’t begrudged you a few glasses of wine. He was kind and fair so far, soft spoken for your benefit you’re sure. He knows you’re scared, and yet there is nothing he can do, there is nothing you can do.

The castle had ears and eyes, they would know if he didn’t bed you tonight, peace for your kingdom lay in the balance, your life, your...innocence for the safety of your little kingdom.

It had to be done.

“I know you’re scared little one, this...isn’t what either of us could have wanted, but I do believe we can find a way to make this joining work, for both of us. I won’t ever harm you, you have my word darling, but...we have to do this.”

You steadily look out the balcony doors as his hands slowly move from your shoulders, to your upper arms, as his hands move down them slowly he takes the straps to your wedding night slip with them.

The slip hid very little from his eyes, but it was the last form of protection you had. With the straps now pushed off your body, there’s nothing holding up the slip and it glides down your body and pools at your feet.

He hasn’t forced you to look at him yet, but it’s impossible to not know he’s there, he’s so warm as he moves closer to you yet, his chest to your back as his hands gently explore your body, “You’re beautiful….so soft.”

You lick your lips, a few tears still leak from your eyes, your body shakes, your eyes flutter when he bends down to scent you, his nose pressing into the glands that will seal the bond soon, “Your scent is divine.”

You lean back into him at his words, you swallow thickly as you let yourself take in his scent, really take it in now that he’s so close.

He smelled like the forest on a dewy morning. Your eyes close as you tip your head to the side just a fraction, his arms move around to hold you to him as he rumbles softly, pleased you would show more of your neck for him, “I want to take care of you, I want to give you all the pleasure you can stand.”

His hands cup your breasts gently, kneading softly, you gasp quietly at the touch. One one's ever touched you, so the feeling of his hands on your breast, makes you breathe faster. When his lips kiss over your neck tenderly, you sink more into him.

The tears on your cheeks drying slowly as he continues to whisper to you, “I want to love you, make you mine.”

You bite your lower lip, wondering why he would say such things, he already had you, “And I want you to make me yours.”

You finally blink open your eyes and tilt your head enough to look back and up at him, “Yours?”

He smiles softly as he turns you around so you fully face him, he takes your hands and kisses them so sweetly as he looks at you, “I want you to give me a bite as well.”

You blink…..it was nearly taboo, it was very unheard of for an alpha to do such a thing let alone an alpha king, but….he was your king now, your husband, your alpha and the thought….wasn’t unpleasant, something...just for you two and no one else.

Outside forces made sure you would marry, but this, would be just for you two and you two alone, you both choosing something for yourselves, “I would like that.” You whisper shyly.

His smile is brighter and you find you like it, it was kind and soft. His thumbs sweep the last of your tears away as he cups your face in his big warm hands, his scent surrounding you both, “Can I kiss you little one?”

You almost ask why he’s asking, he can do whatever he wants, but, you like this, it helps you relax, “Yes.”

Your hands grip his wrist gently, something to hold onto as he leans in and brushes his lips against yours, it’s an unsure kiss at first for you both, but as you sink into the kiss and he does the same, it grows firmer, more sure.

You’ve heard through whispers of gossip that as an alpha, he had taken many beta’s to bed. While you were not even allowed to look at other alphas. At the time, as you grew up, you didn’t care, you always tried to ignore gossip anyway.

But now you wonder as he molds himself to you more firmly, his lips and tongue so sure, and confident as he eases your mouth open for him, you give in wanting to know the taste of him. His low moan has your inner omega purring in delight.

Your hands settle on his back and hold on as his kisses leave you breathless. By the time his lips part from yours, both your scents are stronger and his soft rumbles of pleasure have you sighing softly as you nose at his jawline and press soft shy kisses to his skin there.

Your earlier fear...slowly vanishing.

He tilts his head more for you, another thing alpha’s don’t do, you lick your lips and kiss over his pulse point, you kiss over where his bonding glands are, growing more bold and letting your inner omega guide you, you give shy little kitten licks over that spot, the salt of his skin tasted good, the smell of him here made you nearly crossed eyed with want and need.

His hands tighten on your hips as his eyes flutter at your touches, your scent makes his mouth water and his inner alpha wants to hide you away from the world, protect you, love you and raise pups with you.

He easily picks you up and carries you to bed. When he lays you down under him, he can smell your...you’re not scared anymore like before, that scent had made him so sad, no this scent was...you’re very nervous.

He doesn’t blame you, he knows they kept you away from the world, away from alphas, you were untouched, unlike himself who had beta’s to help him during ruts, you had no one to help you through heats, you had been given teas to take the worst of it away he had been told.

It makes him sad to think of you suffering in any way during those times, but now, he has you, you won’t be alone during one again, he’ll help you and take care of you, it was his duty as alpha to see to all his omega’s needs.

Hence why, he chooses to move down your body, kissing your breast, your belly, your thighs and then….that beautiful place between your legs, your scent is strongest there and it’s all he can do not to take you here and now.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, he has the time, he has all night, he calms himself and breathes in your scent more, it’s like a drug, the more he smells you, the more he wants you. When he settles himself between your legs, you watch him shyly, cheeks pink and mouth open, not knowing what he’s about to do.

He licks his lips and then, he’s leaning forward and licking your wet folds gently, you gasp and it isn’t quiet, your brow furrows, confused why this feels good, but you give in, you let him show you how good this can feel.

Your eyes flutter closed when he starts licking more firmly, your hands move to his hair without thought as your head tips back in the pillow under your head. You couldn’t keep quiet if you tried, your moans just spur him on and now he feast on you, your slick is like sweet honey, and ripe strawberries.

He doesn’t hold back, he eats you out like a man starved and you just moan, yell, scream, your pleasure mounts and it feels like it just keeps growing, something is growing more and more and when it crashes over you, you scream his name and tug harshly on his hair but he only groans in pleasure, his dark eyes watching your face like a wolf.

When he leans back and sloppily kisses over your skin on his way up your body, you want...more. You want everything he can give you and more. You hold your arms out to him, “My king, my alpha.”

His eyes flutter at the names and he all but crashes his lips to yours now, he cages you in as his kiss dominates you in all ways. You cling to him as you kiss back how he seems to like and it just makes him purr in pleasure.

He keeps you busy with the kisses, so at first you don’t even notice him starting to slide into you, but you do notice when he hits that little wall. You gasp and break the kiss, tears in your eyes, you’re afraid it’ll hurt.

“Shhhhh little star, i’ll take care of you.” He whispers and you nod, “I trust you Steven.”

He growls at his full name, the way it sounds on your tongue, he kisses you again and consumes you so much, when he pushes past that barrier, you do cry out, but he quickly seats himself fully inside you and then doesn’t move.

You felt so full, he wasn’t a small alpha that much was clear, but the pain was very small and as you lay there clinging to him, he kisses over your face tenderly, “So brave little star, look at you, taking me like no one ever has, perfect, you’re perfect love.”

His words sink into your hind brain and you purr contently at the praise, when you kiss his jawline, his scent turns so pleased at the action you relax more knowing such simple things made him so happy, “I’m ready darling.”

He buries his face in your neck as his hips pull back and then back in slowly at first, you gasp as sparks alight within your body. He was hitting that secret spot inside you you were told about, it had to be, it made your body tingle in want.

The longer he makes love to you, the better it starts to feel. When his hands hold yours above your head and intertwines his fingers with yours, you sink into him fully, you surrender to him and it’s then he noses at your bonding gland and bites.

Your scream as you come undone for him as he knots you and joins you in going over that sweet, sweet edge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 YEAR LATER……………….

Steven holds his three month old to his chest gently and with care. You were taking a much needed nap in their bed chambers and he was taking a tour of the gardens with his child. Little Sarah loved the outside, all the greens and blues.

He loves pointing out what things are, little Sarah is too young to understand yet, but he doesn’t care, she loves listening to his voice, has sense she was in your womb and she would kick every time he talked to her.

He shows her his very favorite tree, it stands tall and proud in the middle of the garden and has the purest white flowers ever to be seen, the flowers look like little stars, “And these are your mothers and my favorite tree, you see the little flowers? They make me think of your mother, beautiful and pure, but so bright, she is my star in the sky and you my darling little love, are our moon, our little luna.” He whispers into the top of her head as she gently touches the white star flowers.

All is right in his small world, all is right.


	2. My beloved Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little follow up
> 
> music muse for this chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCmRfTb0_I4

****

**  
**Your king, your husband, your alpha and the father of your child. **  
**

He was everything you could want, your belly was swollen with your little Sarah yet to be brought into the world. The name, your choice and one that made him tear up when you told him one night in your bed chambers.

You had come a long way since that night you let him take you, show you pleasure, make you his fully. Where once you had fear in your heart of the unknown, now your king was like a treasure to you, he was kind and soft with you always.

Well, unless it was one of _those_ nights, where you let him bind you in soft silk scarves and give you pleasure so deep, you would just sink away into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You find yourself sewing quietly by the balcony, the doors open, the breeze blowing in gently. The queen duties over for the day unless something arose during the night, you hum softly for your baby to hear as you put together little booties.

The doctor could not tell you the gender of the baby, but when you picked the name, you just knew in your heart it would be a girl, a feeling. Your king had a boy name in case you were wrong, but you knew you wouldn’t be.

When Steven comes in much later, the sun has gone down and now you sew by candle light in your sleeping robe, it was thin, and comfortable, it could cover your big belly with room to spare, a gift from your king.

When he closes the door behind him and takes you in, he smiles softly, his scent already so pleased, you could smell it even before he entered, he must have had a good day, you hadn’t seen him as much as you would have liked today, but he was here now.

You smile softly yourself as you turn to look at him, “Hello my king.” Your voice soft, welcoming.

“My queen.” He nearly whispers as he nears.

He sits down across from you at the tiny table you sit at and pops some of the grapes in his mouth from the plate left there for dinner, he watches you like he often does, you finish the booties and then. You hand them over for him to see.

He sighs softly, taking them gently in his big hands, he smells like such a proud alpha, so happy, “They're so small.” His voice, full of wonder.

You smile more as you eat a few pieces of chicken from your own plate, “They tend to be when first born Steven.”

He spends a good while looking at the booties, feeling them, deep in thought, you would worry, but his scent is so pleased in such a primal way, you relax and eat.

“This is such a gift.” He finally says.

You take him in, he truly couldn’t wait to be a father, you lay one of your hands on the table palm up for him to take, he doesn’t hesitate to do so, “My love, everyday with you has been a gift, this will be an even more special gift.”

He nods, taking your hand and kissing your palm lovingly, his eyes on you, “My sweet little star, you have been a gift I could not foresee, and now with you carrying our child, I feel more blessed than I thought I could ever be.”

His words, as they always tend to do, makes you purr softly. When you rise, he rises with you, rumbling softly and finally takes you in his arms and kisses you like one would kiss someone most loved.

He is your moon, ever guiding you home.

And you are, you are home.


	3. Look to the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the future of our family

Sarah was in a word, trouble. She took after her father in this way. At four years old, it was all you could do to keep her out of trees or playing with the kingdom's dogs. She was rowdy and messy, she loved to be outside, among the trees and sunshine.

You worry as she gets older, and kingdom life starts to take more and more of her away from….all this. Will she still be your sweet little butterfly? Flying around to her heart's content? You pray she never loses her inner spark, that little voice that reminds her to have fun when she can.

Being queen means much of the time you are doing your duty to the kingdom and there is little time for any fun, but with your king, you find plenty of it, he helps keep that spark alive inside you and you do the same for him. Most would not believe he was capable of such silly things, but your child has a way of making everyone around her be more….relaxed, if even for a short time.

The light of the kingdom the people say.

You are glad for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Papa again.” Sarah’s voice is light and happy, Steve’s much deeper voice full of warmth and fondness as he agrees to throw her in the air again, “Of course little love.”

Your ears listen to them play as you set out everything on the wool blanket to eat. A much needed break from the castle today, some fresh air would always help with that. Steve was starting to teach Sarah to ride her own horse back in the kingdom.

It made you nervous, but you trusted your king and Sarah always looked so happy, you didn’t have the heart to say no to it. She was her fathers shadow, she loved him so fiercely, you were glad for it.

A better father then your own, your child had only ever known love, so much love and support. You sigh happily.

When they join you for lunch, Steve brings with him some wild flowers and you smile softly as he leans over to kiss you gently. Sarah sits in his lap and happily starts in on her strawberries. Your king hands you the flowers as he settles fully next to you, their happy scents filling your nose.

You smell the flowers before kissing his bearded cheek, “Thank you my king, there lovely.”

“Not more than you my queen.”

You blush but smile as you place the flowers next to you on the blanket, you make his sandwich for him before handing it over, “Thank you love.”

“Of course darling.” You offer as you work on making your own, his simple words making your inner omega pleased.

The wind picks up gently, the sound the winds make in the treetops couples with everything you want right here, it’s peaceful, so peaceful and content, moments like this don’t happen as much as you would like and you sink into the feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 YEAR LATER…………….

At today’s picnic, Steve playfully teaches your child how to use a sword, it’s a wooden one, same as his, but it’s still a weapon of sorts. You knew this day was coming, but you still watch on as every year your child gets older, ever closer to the woman she will be one day.

At least in this, she will have protection, if she ever finds herself without any of the kingdom's protection, she will have this to aid her. You hope it will be enough. Most women in the castle do not know how to use a sword, you do because Steve taught you, and now Sarah. He wanted his best girls strong and protected he had said once.

Still while you worry, you watch her foot work, she’s small, only five, but already learning the moves very well, better than you even, Steve watches with a proud smile as she nearly best him, you smile watching them duel.

You wonder what she will be when it’s time, a alpha, or a omega, a beta or a delta, you know no matter what, you and Steve will love her and that always makes you smile.

When you pull out your drawing pencils, a gift from Steve, along with your fine papers, you prop them up on your ever growing belly where your son grows, as you watch them duel, you slowly draw them, the sun behind you, clouds flowing in the sky, and the wind caressing your face.


	4. Growing up up up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is 13 now and she will not bend the knee to men who dislike a female alpha

Sarah is like Steve in many ways, head strong, doesn’t like bullies, doesn’t stand for bad men and what they do. She would want to learn how to rule, she knows she has too some day, she is a princess after all.

She’s very, very smart, maybe to smart for her own good, but she has a good heart and she’s a very loving person.

The first time she sits in on a meeting with her father, something he wasn’t fully ready for, but knew it had to happen at some point, she sits silently and listens, for hours it goes on, until she speaks up.

Of course some of the men look to her and want to laugh, but she’s a princess and doing so to her and in front of the king would be unwise. Some of the men, ones Steve is much closer to would listen, but a few, it would be all they could do not to sneer at her.

She was a woman and to make it worse, in their eyes anyway, she was now a confirmed alpha woman. Something so rare, yet so looked down on, by some anyway that they just couldn’t and didn’t want to listen to her, much less have her in their space.

The king would notice and would be watchful, but Sarah isn't a fool, she has keen eyes and a sharp tongue if need be, she may still be a child, but she was ever learning and growing better at learning the ways things worked.

The court games and fake smiles she had to do at times, it wasn’t her favorite, but she already understood, she was 13 now and she knew how to play them, it made you and Steve proud, even if they wished sarah didn’t need to learn them.

“Are my words boring to you lord rumlow?”Sarah says, eyebrow lifted, back strait, head held high, she knew how to carry herself.

It was all rumlow could do not to sneer, “No your highness.”

“Are you sure? One would think otherwise the way your eyes droop.”

Rumlows mild glare is caught by the king who glares back in a calm fashion, his scent giving him away at how displeased he is.

Sarah’s scent was simply not much, she hid it under oils so others would barely smell her for the time being. Still rumlow didn’t ever know when to back down and now was no different, “If I may speak plainly.”

“You may.” Steve’s voice is even, to even.

“Having a young girl, a woman in a place for men is insulting, these affairs do not concern her, nor will they as she gets older, her place will be with some king in another kingdom.”

Steve takes a deep breath, it’s really all he can do to not leap over the table and strangle the man for talking about his child in such a way, Sarah’s hand on his....relaxes him, she looks up at him and he calms a bit, smiling slightly, she smiles back before looking back to rumlow, “Lord rumlow, I wasn’t aware you had a crystal ball to show you the future of what will come of me, for I don’t even know myself.”

She takes a deep breath and then she voice firms up, “What I do know is, me being a woman, your princess, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to plan, that I don’t know how to take care of my kingdom and my people, I may be young, but I learn more everyday, and nothing will stop me from doing what is right, even if I have to throw every single bully in the dungeons then so be it, my people, my kingdom will always come first and men like you will just have to learn to live with a strong alpha like me one day leading you.”

Lord wilson, hides a bright smile behind his hand as do clint and nat, rumlow looks like he wants to fight and his face is so red, but he just...wisely stays silent, but he does march out of the chamber.

Sarah worries maybe she said to much, but Steve, oh how he looks at his daughter, so strong, he’s never been prouder of her then in this moment, she was going to be a powerful woman one day, his smile is bright and smug, pleased as he hugs her, sarah giggles and steve thanks his lucky stars everyday he met you, to give him this amazing little girl.


End file.
